Wishful DragonCon
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Takes place at a popular convention and a convention goer, with her best friend and father, cross paths with two mythical genies and a genie Master with an urge for dark magic. With a rising Djinn and a magic-craved Master, is Dragon*Con safe? Will contain Science-fiction violence and death, Language, Some nudity and Sexuality, Humor.


It just so happens to be the weekend of the Dragon*Con convention in Atlanta, Georgia. Arriving out of the airport shuttle first is Hannah. A twenty year old brunette that decided it would be a great idea, to go to a convention, before starting her third year of college. She decided to wait in line, for getting her badge, at the Hyatt Regency, while her dad and best friend are getting their suite at the Marriott Marquis. The line was obviously long, being a popular comic/science fiction convention, but sighed in relief as she looked behind her.

"At least I'm not all the way back there", Hannah mutters silently to herself.

After an hour of the line moving slowly, her father and best friend finally show up and stand with her in the long line.

"Thanks for saving our place, Hannah." Phil says thankfully. Thoughtful Hannah replies with, "No problem, dad."

"At least we got here early. Imagine us waiting all the way around the block?" Billy asks, pointing towards the back of the line. He had long, black hair and dressed as a goth. The same age as Hannah and standing beside Phil.

"Since this was your idea, Hannah, what do you expect out of this convention?" Phil asks his adventurous daughter. He is curious, after all, on some of the decisions she makes.

"I'm not sure. What do people get when they come here? Fun? Adventure? Romance?" Hannah shrugs. She really has, no idea, at what should happen at science fiction conventions.

"I suppose you want all that, right?" Billy asks Hannah, expecting some kind of answer.

"At least the fun and adventure part. Romance would just be a bonus." Hannah says, jokingly on the romance part. She figured romance would be hard to find in four days.

"For me, the fun and romance part. I hope I meet Mr Right." Billy says, fixing his short-jet black hair. Phil gives Billy a surprised look after he said he was looking for Mr Right. "What? I thought you knew that I'm gay."

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I really have no problem with it." Phil says, reassuringly.

Hannah speaks, giving her best friend support, "Well, I think it's great. I always believe that you can't control who you are attracted too and fall in love with."

"Nothing wrong with that belief, my dear. I believe it too." Phil says, standing by his daughter's beliefs.

While finally inside the hotel and waiting to check in for their badges, and out of control man, that was waiting in the back of the line, comes storming through the lines and Phil decides to step in the way.

"Hey there, buddy. You can't cut in line. Wait in line like everybody else." Phil argued, sounding upset by the convention goer's action.

The nearby crowd, cheered for Phil, but the impatient man didn't. He used his fist and swung it at Phil's head. Phil fell to the floor, un-conscience, and the angry member being escorted out, shortly afterwards, by security.

You're suppose to see your life flash before your eyes, but Phil didn't. He woke up, the same day, in a large bed. Different bed, different bedroom...it was all disorienting. As he sat up, he noticed that he still was fully dressed, that his head hurt and remembered the bright lights. Then he realized that if a car hit him, then someone is taking care of him. Then a tall, thin man, presumably in his mid 30's, comes into the room with a pack of ice.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one that hit me with a car?" Phil sounding upset and confused.

"No, but I knew your head was gonna hurt, so I brought you some ice." The man said as Phil took the ice from his hand. The man seemed to be worried about Phil, even though he didn't know him.

"Thanks. That does feel good." Phil says, relieved, after putting the bag of ice on his head.

The man changes the subject by asking Phil a different question. "What do you remember about a few hours ago?"

"I was crossing the street and that's when I noticed a pair of headlights. The next thing I knew, I wake up here." Phil explains to the man in front of him. Curious, he didn't know his name. "You never told me who you are."

"You hit your head harder than I thought. I'm Todd Pierce. I helped your daughter and her friend carry you up to your room." Todd explained, being helpful.

Phil tries not to laugh, cause Todd was wearing a funny-looking hat and looks like the actor Neal McDonough.

"That sure is an interesting story. Are you here, for Dragon*Con, also?" Phil asks reassuringly.

"I'm sure of it, last time I checked." Todd confirms, showing Phil his convention badge.

Phil, then, slowly gets out of bed, "You still haven't told me who hit me with a car." Phil asks, still confused by what happened earlier that day.

Impatient Todd sighs and replies with, "For the last time. No one hit you with a car. Actually, we were standing in line, to get our convention badges, and some guy knocked you out to cut in front of us."

Phil scratches, the back of his head, with his mind feeling fuzzy. "I don't remember that stuff, nor this guy."

At that moment, it just occurred, to Phil, that Billy and Hannah said that they were getting convention badges. Phil, then, goes back to Todd showing him his convention badge.

"Convention badges? Did I get mine too?" Phil asks as he starts looking around the room.

Todd face palms as he watches Phil, look all over the hotel room, for his badge. That's when he has a recollection. "As I recall, your daughter is waiting down on the Marquis level, for you, with your badge. She got it, for you, while you were knocked on your ass."

Phil doesn't remember how so much time, flew by, while he was unconscious .

"So, what's on the Marquis level, besides my daughter? I'm asking, cause I never been to a convention before." Phil asking Todd, hoping to get an ideal of where he's going.

Todd, feeling annoyed, at Phil's questions, "There are some panels, booths and such. That, and it is crowded with a lot of other people."

Phil walks over by the door, getting ready to leave. Phil's new friend, Todd follows. Both Phil and Todd leaves the hotel room. Before getting into the elevator, Phil walks over by the railing, admiring the hollowed-out center, of the hotel, and only being fifteen floors up.

"Oh wow. Now, this is so unreal." Phil says, impressed by the modern design of the Marriot Marquis.

Todd, not seemed to impressed, responds jokingly, "You know, from this height, you could really hawk a loogie on someone."

That made Phil laugh, as he and Todd enter an elevator, with three other people in costume. Going down, Phil is facing the glass walls, of the elevator, admiring the weirdness of the hotel by far. As they reach the lobby level. Todd gives Phil and idea.

"While we're down in the lobby, the four of us are gonna check out some of the booths and probably go see a panel or two." Todd suggests to Phil.

"Oh goodie. I was just gonna check out other weird stuff that's in the lobby. What a better place, for that, than at a convention, where everybody is dressed in freaky costumes." Phil states sarcastically.

Todd, of course, agrees by saying, "You're right about the freaky costumes part."

Stepping off the elevator, Phil sees Todd walk up to a blonde woman, in her late 20's, and assumed it is his girlfriend. And the young 20 year old brunette is his daughter, Hannah. Hannah questions why her father looks so distant.

"Father, what's wrong? You seem so distant." Hannah asks, her father, with a concerned look on her face.

"To be honest, ever since I got hit in the head, I don't remember much of anything, that happened, before that. I don't even know how I got here." Phil states, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, by not remembering her right away.

Hannah, feeling upset by her father's condition, replies by saying, "Well, since you feel lost, me and Todd's girlfriend will go elsewhere and Todd can show you around."

Hannah says, sounding hurt. Todd grabs Phil and pulls him aside, near the stairs, where has not yet gotten crowded.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but you better get your marbles together, cause you're freaking people out." Todd says, as he grabs Phil's shoulders and shakes him senseless.

"Me freaking you out? I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm freaking myself out." Phil says, to Todd, trying to hold himself together.

"Now, let's go check out some booths" Todd suggests, leading the way through the crowd.

Phil follows Todd go over to the other side of the stairs and to the floor where all the booths are at. One booth, that catches Phil's eye, is a booth that introduces the fictional information about Genies and Djinni's. Billy was already picking up the lamps and checking them out.

"Hey Phil, check out this booth. I didn't think the myth of genies and Djinn's can be so cool." Billy says, to wow Phil, after spotting Phil coming toward him.

With his temporary memory loss, he tries not to use it to be rude to Billy, by saying he doesn't remember him, so he goes along with him. Phil and Todd looks around the booth, checking out some of the vases, lamps and even different color crystals displayed on the table.

"So, Billy, what do know about Genies?" Phil, curious, to hear Billy's opinion on the myth.

"What I believe is that Genies are good, until they break the three laws of wishing, and then they are called a Djinn's. That's what I think, anyways." Billy answers with his best guess. He waits, for Phil to look impressed.

"Remind me, what are the three laws of wishing?" Phil asking, since he doesn't know much about Genies anyways, other than that they can grant wishes.

Billy, sounding intelligent and cool, by saying, "Well, genies can't bring people back to life, can't kill anyone and can't make people fall in love."

Todd, adding his input on Genies, by saying, "Genies can't give you more wishes either."

Todd says, as Phil picks up a red Genie bottle. It had a long neck and had different patterns and red shades on it.

"So, you can wish for anything else, right? Or do I have to be specific?" Phil asking Billy and Todd, being curious.

Billy ponders his thought before answering, "Yes, you would have to be specific. With Djinn's, especially, cause they can twist around your wishes."

Todd, again, adding his input to Billy's knowledge on Genies and Djinn's, "Hence, be careful for what you wish for."

Billy nods, agreeing with Todd. Phil, then, gets a crazy suggestion.

Phil, still holding the red Genie bottle, "You know, we could just wake one up, if they exist, I mean."

Todd and Billy chuckle at Phil's idea.

Todd, taking the Genie bottle away from Phil, and putting it back on the display, "That's enough Genie talk for today."

That's when Phil and Todd make their way back up the stairs and to the lobby, they both look outward and around at their surroundings.

"So, you're having fun yet?" Todd asks Phil, sounding delightful.

"So far, yes" Phil replies as he and Todd smile back at each other. That's when Phil appears to have his memory back and remembers Hannah.

"Where the heck is Hannah?" Phil questions himself and Todd.

"She did say that she was going to do some stuff with my girlfriend, Julia." Todd reminds Phil.

"Well, I guess we'll go look for her." Phil says as he Todd both get on an escalator that takes them up. They spend an hour, around the levels and panel rooms, looking for Hannah.

Billy, on the other hand, ends up coming out of a Cleopatra 2525 panel, with Julia, just as Todd and Phil sees them two together, coming out of a panel room.

"Billy, so where's Hannah? I thought she was with Julia." Todd, confused, asking Billy. Julia responds by just shrugging her shoulders.

Coming into the hotel, into the Atrium level of the Marriott, is a tall man in a maroon-sleeveless jacket, black jeans and black boots. He also had a gold belt buckle, that matched his cuffs, and a necklace of a purple rune crystal. He had short-spiky, black hair, brown eyes and look to be middle-aged.

The first place, the man goes too, happens to be the Pulse bar, which happens to on the Atrium level. From a distance, he sees a young lady, dressed in a purple fairy costume, that catches his eye. He walks up to the bar and immediately starts talking to her.

"I'll have what she's having." Rynias, getting the attention of the bartender.

Hannah, assuming that the man is talking to her, responds with, "I'm Hannah and you are?"

"My name is Rynias and you must be stunning." Rynias, holding out his hand as he introduces himself.

Hannah may have drunk a few virgin daiquiris, but she knows that this strange guy is hitting on her.

"Does that line work with all the ladies?" Hannah, responding shyly to this strange guy.

"Not really. My flirting is terrible." Rynias, speaking honestly, as he sips a daiquiri.

"Join the club, Rynias. I got t-shirts." Hannah, jokingly states.

Rynias knew it was a joke and laughed with Hannah. That's when Hannah turns around, in her swivel chair, to get a really good look at Rynias.

"Nice costume. What are you supposed to be?" Hannah asks, after checking him out.

Rynias notices her eye movement, sensing her checking him out. "A Genie. And you? A fairy right?" He asks, checking her out as well.

"I like fairies and other mystical things." Hannah, complimenting herself.

"What about Genies? You like them too?" Rynias, feeling drawn to her, and takes another sip of his daiquiri.

She ponders her thoughts, for a moment, before responding with, "I suppose Genies are okay."

Rynias takes a sip, of his drink, to that compliment. He changes the subject.


End file.
